Repertorium Chimæra Infragenus
}} Repertorium Chimæra Infragenus (Latin: Subspecies Chimæra Catalog) is the collected works of the Chimæra (alternative spelling: Chimaera or Chimera). The chimæra created during the last two centuries preceding the Great Cataclysm which led to the collapse of civilization launching the millennia-long Ater Ætas (Latin: Dark Era). Chimæra Primarily, and legally, all mutations created were among mammalian species: cat (felidæ ), dog (hund ), fox (vulpi ), etc. Though, as with most laws, these were disregarded by some leading to the creation of non-mammalian species as in spiders (Araneæ ) and octopi (Cecælia. ) A chimæra subspecies can take on many cosmetic forms, for instance, a felidæ or cat-ears may take on the limited outward features like cat-ears and tails of animanga fame to full-blown cat furries. In Pangaia, the majority of chimæra will lean closer to the animanga versions. How are chimæran possible and how did they come into existence? As mentioned, the 'birth' of these subspecies occurred within the last couple of centuries before the Great Cataclysm. Metaphysics had advanced approximately one century to what is currently known which brought the practical uses in the fields of magik and magikology. Legal chimæra PH: ; PI: ; PAE: ; PO: ; PK: ; Bipedal, two-legged * Agelada (cow) — PI, PAE * Boro (pig) — PH, PI, PAE * Caprine (goat) * Capus (wolf) * Delphæn (dolphin) * Felidæ (cat) — PI, PAE * Ferus (horse) — PH, PAE * Hund (dog) — PH, PO * Lepur (rabbit) * Míška (bear) — PH * Moorit (sheep) * Tilikum (orca) * Vulpi (fox) Taurs, quadrupedal, four-legged * Cervitaur There is a debate on whether the cervitaur is a chimæra because it was not a fusion of human and some other animal's essences, instead of a deer and a centaur; the centaur being a species brought on with the aid of gods. Though it was created during the Chimæran Age by the same process other chimæras underwent, many experts do not consider it is a chimæra with the absence of the human essence. From this perspective, the cervitaur is not seen as an illegal chimæra either. (deer-centaur) * Equitaur (horse) * Kitsuntaur (fox) * Kittaur (domestic cat) * Mephitaur (skunk) * Pantaur (big cat) Illegal chimæra PH: ; PI: ; PAE: ; PO: PK: ; * Araneæ (spider) — PAE * Ayresi (eagle) * Bỉkz (falcon) — PO * Cecælia (octopus) * Næddre (snake) — PAE Chimæra-like PH: ; PI: ; PAE: ; PO: PK: ; Plant girls * Alraune — PAE * Anír pagís * Cherida — PAE Hellas Dimokratia mythos * Arachne * Centauroi (human-horse hybrid) — PH, PI, PAE * Lamia * Satyr Misc * Slime girl Wikipedia Not following the Wikipedia and 'official' Grecian mythology definition obviously. Just a bit of FYI is all. : The Chimera (/kᵻˈmɪərə/ or /kaɪˈmɪərə/, also Chimaera (Chimæra); Greek: Χίμαιρα, Chímaira) was, according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. It is usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head, and was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra. : The term chimera has come to describe any mythical or fictional animal with parts taken from various animals, or to describe anything composed of very disparate parts, or perceived as wildly imaginative, implausible, or dazzling. : (source: Wikipedia) See also Category:Chimaera Category:Sapient species Category:Species